


Someday soon

by elareine



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Marriage Proposal, The Hiatus™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elareine/pseuds/elareine
Summary: Howsomedaybecamesoon.





	Someday soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reveetoile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/gifts).



> For Marion, whose fault this is entirely. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag <3

_2016_

There was a fishing show on tv. 

To be fair, there was always a fishing show on tv _somewhere_ , or so Nino liked to complain whenever it was Ohno’s turn to choose what to watch. But he still laid down with his head in Ohno’s lap while Ohno watched, so Ohno didn’t mind. It was an excellent way to spend the last evening before they left for their tour. 

The show was nice, too. The hosts were talking about deep-sea fishing, embarking on a quest to compare the oceans in terms of the experience they provided to a hobby fisher.

He said wistfully: “Would be nice, doing something like that.” 

“What, touring eighteen domes isn’t enough for you?” Nino griped only half-jokingly. 

“Of course it is.” Ohno was just being selfish, he knew. This band - these people - had given him more than he’d ever dreamed of as a teenager who had entered a talent agency. He wasn’t going to take this for granted, he’d vowed to himself years ago. He wasn’t going to be one of these people who were constantly complaining about how successful they were. 

Nino didn’t seem to pick up on his tone. He just patted his knee consolingly without looking up at him and said, “Someday you’ll get to do that, too, eh?”

 

_2017_

Ohno frowned when he finally left the production meeting (was it already 9pm? where had the time gone?) and checked his phone to be greeted by a text from Nino, sent a few minutes earlier: _Just got back_ ~

_Didn’t you want to meet Ando-san and Matsuoka-san?_ He was pretty sure Nino had mentioned something like that when they had spoken on the phone on Friday. Maybe it had been another day, though. At this point, both of them had long given up on keeping track of the other’s schedule. 

_Can’t move_ , was the reply, followed by an elaborate emoji somehow combining a shrug and a pout. 

Ohno suppressed a sigh. None of this was news, really. Nino’s back had been a pain in the ass (hah) for years. He kept himself as mobile as anyone could, their jobs required it, but after all, none of them was getting younger. And neither did long days on set. 

And Ohno wasn’t even in the same city to take care of his partner. Unfair. 

_Painkillers? Heat? Food?_

_Only two of these are necessary._

Before Ohno could remind Nino of what had happened the last time he had taken strong medication on an empty stomach, a second text followed: _Just kidding, just kidding, catering gave me something to take to the hotel_. 

“Everything alright?” his manager asked. 

He must have been frowning down at the phone. Smoothing out his expression, he said, “No, everything is fine, we can leave. I apologise.” 

Still, during the car ride home, he found himself thinking about Nino’s back again. It had gotten worse lately. There was surgery that would help, but… how would he take time off from all their duties? Nino would never see the issue as urgent enough to justify all the rescheduling his recovery would necessitate. 

For that matter, when was the last time any of them had really taken time off for themselves? 

Ohno thought about the bags Jun was hiding under a layer of make-up regularly these days, the strain to Aiba’s laugh, the tension in Sho’s voice and decided - they should at least talk about this. 

“Sorry, just one more text.” 

“Of course, Ohno-san. I don’t mind.” 

_We’re still good for your birthday, right?_

At least they had managed to keep that day free from appointments. 

_Of course!!_

_Cool. I need to talk to you about something._

 

_2018_

“We should get married.” 

Ohno very slowly put his chopsticks down and turned to look at the man next to him. “We… should?” 

Nino was determinedly staring into his food. “We’ve been good, right? Still are?” 

“Yes.” 

“So.”

Ohno had no idea how to answer that. He must have thought about it for a bit too long because a slim hand reached out to poke him rather painfully in the ribs. 

“Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it. Sure, we’re not supposed to either way - legality aside - contracts being what they are, but…”

Ohno smiled. 

Yeah. He’d thought of it, of course. He was a bit surprised Nino had, though. His partner didn’t quite have the same family experiences with marriage as he had. 

“People would talk, though.” Nino sounded like he was talking to himself more than Ohno, now. “With the way our schedules are, it would be difficult to find enough time, especially if we want family there.” 

Ohno hummed in agreement. 

Nino rolled his eyes. “At least I never need to worry about you offering up too much information on accident.”

 

_2019_

Nino hugged him as soon as they were alone. Ohno instantly hugged back, pulling him close and holding on. He knew how clingy Nino could get when he needed reassurance. He could use some himself right now. 

Finally, Nino asked: “How are you?” 

Ohno considered the question. Being told he was selfish hadn’t been great, in all honesty. The fierce defence of his friends and many fans helped soothe that ache, though. He knew himself well enough that he would still feel some guilt over it, but right now, the relief of finally having said it won out. 

There were still two more years to go. Arashi would celebrate their twentieth anniversary and the Olympics with their fans, and Ohno knew that whatever Jun would come up with for their last concert of 2020, the band would go out with a bang. 

And then there would be freedom. Freedom to travel, freedom to rest. To fish in the oceans of the world or to stay home and not talk to anybody for a week. 

Ohno clung to that thought. 

“I’m fine. You?” 

Nino laughed wetly into his neck and didn’t answer. 

 

_2020_

Ohno wordlessly handed Nino some painkillers and water. He watched as Nino settled down carefully with his heating pad. 

“Bad day?” he finally asked. 

“Eh,” Nino shrugged as well as he could while lying down, “nothing new. It’s only another year till the surgery. And it’s the Olympics, so who cares.” 

That was true. No one could match Aiba in excitement, but all of them loved every moment they got to spend performing, promoting and reporting on the event of the century. It had definitely been well worth scheduling their hiatus for so far back - Ohno wouldn’t have missed a moment of this for the world. 

Still. 

“This is why I first thought of the hiatus, you know.” 

To his surprise, Nino replied with a disbelieving: “Seriously? My back?”

Ohno blinked. “What did you think?” 

“Honestly?” Nino grimaced. “I didn’t think about it, I was just glad you didn’t…” 

When no more words seemed to be forthcoming, Ohno prompted: “You were glad I didn’t what?” 

Nino glared at him. “When you texted me ‘Let’s talk’, I kinda thought you were about to break up with me.” 

...what. 

“...on your _birthday_?”

“You thought it was okay to bring up going on hiatus on my birthday, Satoshi, don’t even act insulted.” 

“Well, I’m not going to break up with you.” Ohno hated how his voice still became all mumbly when he was saying that kind of stuff. Hopefully, Nino had become used to it after all these years. “Not ever.” 

“Good.” 

 

_2021_

Idly, Ohno considered checking his luggage again. He decided against it. At this point he could pack a bag in his sleep. He’d be borrowing most of his gear from the local fishing shops, anyway. No point taking his lake gear out into the oceans. 

“It’ll be weird, you being gone,” Nino pouted from his lap. 

They _had_ been living practically glued at the hips those past few months, it was true. Ohno hadn’t had any intention of leaving while Nino went through recovery and rehab. He had time, now. 

But Nino would start filming against tomorrow, and Ohno would be boarding a plane by the time he made it to set. 

“It’s only a month until you join me.” 

Soon, there would be a small ceremony on a certain island that had become so important to them. Just them, their families, and yes, the rest of their band. Ohno was forty, after all. He was going to marry the love of his life, legal or not, and there would not be a single reporter within miles of the ceremony. 

There was a smile hidden in the corners of Nino’s mouth even as he kept his gaze on the tv, and Ohno couldn’t help but mirror it. 

Yeah. Soon. 

 


End file.
